worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirhaxz
BACKGROUND The Kihraxz assault fighter, also known as the Kihraxz light fighter, was a light starfighter developed specifically for Black Sun during the reign of the Galactic Empire. While intended for the criminal organization, many Kihraxz starfighters found their way into the hands of various independent fringers. A custom TransGalMeg Industries, Incorporated design, the Kihraxz reflected the popular design of the Incom X-wing starfighter's fuselage. At the nose were a pair of stabilizer fins and two wings sprung from the center of the fuselage. Under each wing was a large sublight engine that provided the main thrust, and a third maneuverability engine was mounted on the stern of the frame. Outside of those characteristics, few Kihraxz starfighters were the same due to heavy customization and after-market kits, although all variations were light on armor plating and weapons systems but high on speed compared to other TransGalMeg starfighter designs of the same period. An improved version of this fighter was the Vaksai. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Privateers, Black Sun, Hutt Cartel, Bounty Hunters, Independents Ship Type: Kihraxz Assault Fighter Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: TransGalMeg Inustries Incorporated Crew: 1 Cargo: 130kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 450 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Engines - 120 Light Blaster cannon (2) - 50 ea Concussion Missile Launcher - 75 Shields - 100 per side (600 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including attacks of 10md. more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 10 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 050 kph, Mach 8 with shields on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11m Height: 2.9m Width: 7.3m Weight: tons Cosyt - 70 000 new, 45 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Light Blaster Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: SECONDARY PURPOSE: RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.7km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+15 per blast, 3d6x10+10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 20 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)